Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal
Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal is a short Indiana Jones fan film from 2004. It is most noted for being filmed on location in Big Sur, California. Film Details * Release Date: September 1, 2004; July 12, 2013 (re-release) * Running Time: 5 min. * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: n/a Plot Summary WARNING: This section contains spoilers. If you do not want to find out what happens, skip to the next section. The film opens with Indiana Jones answering the phone and getting a message about an ancient Mayan statue hidden in the ruins of Tikal. Indy gets a tablet he'll need to find the treasure and heads out. Deep in the Yucatan Peninsula, Indy and his partner Emily, along with a guide, explore the jungle, but are stopped by a band of evil natives. The natives are driven off as Indy and Emily continue to look for the treasure, but it is revealed that their guide is working for the evil natives. Indy and Emily arrive at the temple, but she insists on staying outside. Indy goes inside, but as he enters the ruins, Emily is captured. Inside, Indy uses the Mayan tablet to enter a crawl space that leads to the treasure and grabs the treasure, but is chased out by a boulder. Back outside, Indy escapes the ruins, but confronts the leader of the evil natives. They wrestle, forcing the native leader off a cliff. When Indy reaches a river, he finds the rest of the natives. Indy shoots them, saves Emily, and goes home. Production History Like all of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s movies at the time, there was absolutely no pre-production work done. An idea was formulated and was filmed from there. The big difference for this film, though, was that it was going to be filmed almost entirely on location in Big Sur, California, a fact that was used in the trailer as a selling point. The movie was filmed in the summer of 2004 while on vacation at the said location. The official release date is not on file, but is estimated to be around September 1, 2004 for DVD. For its "From the Vaults" re-release, the film went online on July 12, 2013. Audience Reception Both in its initial release and re-release, the film was ignored, as it was overshadowed by other films released around that time, such as Com 50 and 007 (initial release) and New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable (re-release). Characters * Indiana Jones (Andrew Bermudez) * Emily (Lauren Hoxie) * Evil Native Leader (Daniel Bermudez) * Evil Native (Alex Hoxie) * Evil Guide (David Hoxie) Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director; Producer; Actor; Editor * Daniel Bermudez - Cameraman; Actor; Editor * Lauren Hoxie - Actor * David Hoxie - Actor * Alex Hoxie - Actor Trivia * This is the first Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movie to be filmed at a remote, outdoors location. * Out of the five Indiana Jones fan films released by Mustache Maniacs Film Co., this is the only one to not feature Baron Von Stuka and his family as the villains. * Interestingly, Andrew Bermudez does not wear his full Indiana Jones costume in this film.Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:2004